This invention constitutes an improvement over copending U.S. Pat. application Ser. No. 463,992 filed Feb. 4, 1983. Devices designed to assist a person in performing exercises are well known. U.S. Patent 1,953,857 to Hunter generally shows the combination of a foot holding device mounted on the support. U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,730 to Berry shows an exercising device which includes structure 30, 31 which could be construed as a support. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,134,592 to Sharkey and 3,787,048 to Bock disclose devices for assisting a user in performing sit-ups in which the structure for supporting the feet is adjustable in height. U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,490 to Mossman discloses exercising equipment which includes a member 66 placed between the mattress and box spring for support. U.S. Pat. No. 4,182,509 shows a sit-up device including a base portion and footholding member, the device appearing to be intended to be placed under a door for support.
While some of these patents appear to show, in a quite general way, some of the features of the instant invention, none shows structure which comprises an entity with all of the features of the exercising apparatus disclosed herein.